Miko knights
by CosmicMoon
Summary: FY/Esca/DBZ/MKR/SM really hard to pull this off. It has some new character which are main. They also replace some characters, but that would be the only way it'll work. It's the story of FY/MKR/my own mixed in one.
1. Celena's kindness

Well, I've decided to submit this. I've had it since january, this story has every story, like magic knight and fushigi yuugi and my own story mixed in as one. I'm not going to change the names on this one, so this story has new characters. And some characters will be replaced and some ages will be changed  
  
All my friends should know this story, the names actually will change  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the anime in this story, I don't own any of the new characters except Angel, because *I* made her up.  
  
Angel: Age: 19   
Hair:Black   
Eyes: Dark Brown   
  
Nicole:   
Age: 19   
Hair: Dark Brown   
Eyes: dark brown  
  
Marie: Age: 19   
Hair: light brown  
Eyes: Hazel  
  
more later  
  
Amiboshi: 19  
Suboshi:19 (Obviously)  
Tamahome: 20  
Hotohori: 21  
Noriko: 21 (They're all older, except Chichiri and Mitskake.)  
  
~*~*~*~  
Prolouge: Celena's kindess  
~*~*~*~  
  
(Van's PoV)  
  
If only Hitomi didn't leave, I wouldn't be so miserable. 3 years I've lived with this, now Merle had died from a horrible disease which put me in even more stress and greif. And now I missed Merle as much as I missed Hitomi. Allen came by my country every now and then but of course, being the head knight, he had to stay in Asturia. All I had to remember Hitomi by was the pendent that she had given me. Even if our thoughts reached each other, after 3 years, we start breaking apart. Hitomi had stopped altogether and so I stoped trying. I was slowing drifting and getting over Hitomi and when I lamost did, she came back to my mind when Merle died. Now everything around me was so terribly quiet and lonely. Everyone from my childhood was dead. Everyone, my mother, father, older brother, Blagus, and now Merle....  
  
Today, thankfully, was a day that Allen decided to come visit Fanelia and of course, he brought his little sister who I thought of as a sister now. "This must be hard on you, now that Merle's gone." Allen said sympathetically.  
  
"I wish I could go to the Mystic Moon, I have nothing left in Gaea!" I yelled furiously.  
  
"Van, your the King of Fanelia." Celena said calmly. "You have your kingdom."  
  
"But...I know the kingdom comes first, but I..I can't stand this loneliness!"  
  
"Then go to the Mystic Moon." Said Celena in a tone that wasn't in any way a joke.  
  
"Celena, you know that impossible! Van has to watch over his kingdom!" Allen said, shocked that his sister actually said that.  
  
"I'll do it." she said sternly.  
  
My eyes widened in surprise. "W-what?"  
  
"I'll watch over your kingdom, if you trust me and trust I'll do the right thing, the I don't see any problem. I'm really doubtful of a war coming, and Allen, you should go too." She said.  
  
"But Celena...You can't possibly do this!" I exclaimed.  
  
"A king should be happy in his position and not live a life of misery. Especailly a king that I know. I think both of you should go."  
  
"What about you?" Allen asked with worry in his voice.  
  
"What about me? I'll be fine brother, go!"  
  
"But how?" I asked.  
  
"The way you sent Hitomi back!"  
  
I looked at her thoughtfully. "Thanks Celena."  
  
"Go now!"  
  
"Wait!" said a deep very familiar males voice.  
  
I looked to the door to see where the voice came from and as I thought it was as I thought it was..Folken. Silence fell upon the room. I could only stare with my mouth wide open, the color drained from my face as if a ghost.  
  
"Y-your alive?" I finally managed to stutter after a long awkward silence.  
  
He grinned. "Good to see you again Van."  
  
"H-how?" I asked still very shocked.  
  
"When I did die, I felt my heart stop and everything around me went silent as if I were dead. I remember, Hitomi, I spoke to her, when I felt her confused emotions. Then everything went black yet again, the two orbs of light, two orbs of light circled around me. They went inside me and the next thing I know, I'm outside the destroied Zaibach empire. The two orbs formed the shape of Naria and Eriya and disapeared right before my eyes...Also, I found out time went incrediably fast when you die. 3 years I belive. I've been trying to get to Fanelia for months."  
  
"Then you can go to the Mystic Moon with them!" Celena piped cheerfully.  
  
"But.."  
  
"Don't worry. I've actually wanted to do this. So unless you have a problem with it, I don't see why not."  
  
Folken had a shocked look upon his face but then it changed to a smile. "A truley kind and caring person..Very well, I'll go with them."  
  
"Then I shall leave everything in your hands." I started. "Protect my kingdom, I place everything in your control, Celena Schezar."  
  
She bowed repectably. "Thank you for giving me such an honor."  
  
We all went outside and I brought out the energist. I raised it above my head and the energist began to glow. The three of us were enveloped in a blue pillar of light and started to rise. Celena waved goodbye and then soon enough Celena as well as the rest of the planet, disapeared.  
  
~*~*~*~**~~  
  
This is somewhere to start off so yeah, review please  
  
~*Cosmicmoon 


	2. The arrival

Ok, the prolouge has really nothing to do with anything in the story except getting Van and them to the Mystic moon, so yeah, all the new characters are in this Chapter. So yeah, Sailor moon won't be added till later and a little more things I added.  
  
Angel:  
  
A saiyan, daughter of Vegeta and Bulma, twin sister of Trunks.  
  
Nicole:  
  
A saiyan, daughter of Goku and Chichi, one of the triplet of Goten and Marie.  
  
Marie:  
  
A saiyan, daughter of Goku and Chichi, one of the triplet of Goten and Nicole.  
  
Everything else will explain itself, also, it may switch point's of veiws alot. And only Angel is exposed in this chapter.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 1: The arrival  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Angel's PoV)  
  
I walked home alone from the Son's today. I felt like walking instead of flying that great distance, or using instant transmission. I just felt like walking the empty forest. It was where no one else walked, a shortcut home. I stretched and yawned. It was about 1 o' clock in the morning. I was almost home, I yawned again and suddenly a blue pillar of light enveloped me and I somehow lost my balance and hhit the floor hard enough that I actually felt something. When I could see from my eyes that the light faded, I opened my eyes. When I did a face was right infront of me. A man's face, he had blue eyes and obvious blonde hair.....and he was right on top of me. "Do you mind getting off me please?" I said grumbling.  
  
He quickly got off me and helped me up. "I'm sorry, little lady."  
  
"Is this the Mystic Moon?" asked a boy who I just noticed was there. He was my age and had black hair, it seemed he appeared with the blonde man.   
  
"Mystic Moon?" I questioned a bit puzzled.  
  
"He means, is this Earth?" the other man who I noticed next who was quite a bit older and had blue hair.  
  
"Um....Yeah, um...Are you from another world?"  
  
"Gaea." The blonde man replied.  
  
My face turned to a sudden shock at the familiar name. "A-Are you serious? Your from Gaea?"  
  
"How do you know about Gaea?" The boy with black hair asked.  
  
"Well...um, you see, I have this friend. Her name's Hito-"  
  
"Hitomi?" asked the black haired boy intrupting me.  
  
"Yeah! Do you know her?..Wait.....Is one of you Van Fanel?"  
  
"Yeah I am." the boy answered.  
  
"Wow, I never really thought that was reall."  
  
"Where is she now?" asked the blonde man.  
  
"She's married."  
  
The boy seemed to be hurt to hear those words. Then I remember she told me that she and Van were in love.....oops. "U-um, I'm sorry I said it like that,but she is. She's in another country now."  
  
They were silent, now I felt bad. "Anyway....I'm sorry for that....Um, may I know your names? I'm Angel Breifs."  
  
"You should know by now I'm Van Fanel." The boy said in an obvious bad mood.  
  
"Folken Fanel." said the man with blue hair.  
  
I looked to him a bit confused. "I thought Hitomi said you were dead....whatever...And the last one, by the looks of it, you fit the description perfectly. Allen Schezar, head knight of Asturia. I should've known when I first saw you."  
  
He smiled. "I guess I can't give my own introduction."  
  
"Why are y'all here anyway?" I asked.  
  
"Actually, we're not too sure either." Van answered.  
  
"Well, it's the middle of the night and I have to get home. Come on, we should have a room for each of you." I said starting to walk forward again.  
  
"What is a young girl like you doing in a place like this in the middle of the night?" asked Allen.  
  
I smirked. "I'm fine on my own, you shouldn't worry too much. Now we should get going."  
  
I yawned again and looked at the familiar trees around me. The sounds of the city were getting really close. Suddenly, a dark yet familiar presence came to my senses. I sharply looked around but found nothing. I cautiously took another step.  
  
"What is it?" Van asked looking around himself.  
  
"There's something evil around."  
  
A black light formed a circle, an oval like shape actually. Then it started to form a human. Another orb started to form as well. Two familiar faces were formed of Hitomi abd her husband, Tomite. I could easily feel that they were no longer the people they use to be. I could see it in their eyes and they were wearing an old stlye of chinese clothing.  
  
"H-Hitomi?" Van questioned shocked.  
  
"Van, you came here, what a waste of time." Hitomi said coldly.  
  
I felt the coldness peirce right through me when she said that. I can't imagine what Van felt. "What happened to you Hitomi? You suddenly move to America and you come back and...you don't act like yourself at all. What happened?" I asked.  
  
Hitomi didn't speak. She raised her hand I started to glow a yellow color. I struggled to get loose but couldn't. "What are you doing?!" I cried.  
  
She stayed silent. I could see Van, Allen, or Folken make attempts on trying to free me but Tomite blew them back.  
  
"STOP!! LET ME GO HITOMI!!"  
  
Suddenly, it seemed life was draining from my body as she started to curl her fingers towards her. I screamed in pain as this went on....Then with barely any consiouness I droped to the ground like a dead limp body. I looked to Hitomi and she had a small red orb. She held it with both hands.  
  
"This is so you won't ruin my future plans! This orb contains your saiyan blood and strength. So now, all you are all is...is a human!" she laughed sinisterly and disapeared along with Tomite. Barely consious, I heard distant yells from my family, their voices sounded like echos...then faded out and silence soon overcame me. Everything around me went completely back and silent...just as silent as the dead...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
ok anyway, So far you don't know the pairings at all. I have it all planned out so I'm sorry. I've written up to chapter 13 on this so...Um...I really don't want to change it, It's a bit confusing, but everything will be cleared up bit by bit, or in some random chapter that I want to expose suddenly, but yeah, please review. sorry it's short.  
  
~*Cosmicmoon 


End file.
